Power control is one of key technologies for a communication system implementing resource allocation and interference management. In the mobile communication system, uplink power control is also called as reverse link power control, and in the premise of meeting the communication quality requirements of users, an effective uplink power control method can decrease the transmitted power of a user terminal, reduce interference between User Equipments (UE), extend stand-by time of the terminal, and increase capacity of the communication system.
Most of the existing uplink power control technologies imitate an early uplink power control method of a Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) system, and according to a service type for access of the user, a base station sends the expected received power corresponding to one transmission rate of service type to the UE and maintains one target received signal to noise ratio by itself at the same time, and the UE adds the received expected received power to a path loss value to obtain the expected transmitted power, and uses the expected transmitted power to perform transmission. When transmission channel quality is changed, by performing statistics on the Block Error Rate (BLER) of receiving data of the UE within a period of time, the base station can adjust and maintain the target received signal to noise ratio and generate a corresponding TPC command TPC command to be sent to the UE, thereby controlling the transmitted power of the UE.
However, in a High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) technology of the TD-SCDMA system, especially in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a downlink packet service rate with higher rate is provided by introducing an Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC) technology, to enhance the spectrum utilization rate. Wherein, a core of the MAC is to implement an adaptive selection for a Modulation Coding Scheme (MCS) grade. Correspondingly, factors influencing the transmitted power of the UE are also increased. In an LTE protocol organized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), it is defined that multiple parameters, such as target received power PO—PUSCH, path loss compensation factor, TPC command and “a parameter adjusting transmitted power according to the MCS grade” deltaMCS and so on, control the transmitted power of the UE. However, how the base station uses these parameters to control the uplink transmitted power of the terminal effectively is the problem required to be solved currently.